This study is to evaluate the performance of an advanced implantable stimulator system designed to provide activation and control of the paralyzed upper extremity in high level spinal cord injury (tetraplegic) patients that allows bidirectional communicatiion between implant and the external control device In addition, the advnaced neuroprothesis provides a total of ten stimuls channels.. The significance of this work is that functional neuromuscular stimulation may provide tetraplegice subjects with hand function that allows them to perform not only activities necessary for daily living, but activities that lead to employability.